Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation/Transcript
True Heart Bear: Oh, my! Noble Heart Horse: He's found us! This storm is all his doing! Noble Heart Horse: Look. True Heart Bear: The Caring Meter! Someone must need our help down on Earth. What'll we do? Noble Heart Horse: Why, go and help them! Hurry, hurry! Wait a minute. True Heart Bear: Wait. Both: But who's going to look after the Cubs? I will. One of us has to go, right. I'll go! True Heart Bear: I'll go this time, Noble Heart. You stay here and look after the Cubs. Camp Champ: First back. I win! Ha! John, Dawn and Christy are last again. Christy: So what else is new? Camp Champ: You three are last at everything. Christy: And you're always first at everything. So what does that make you? Camp Champ: Camp Champ, that's what. I can run faster, swim better and hike longer than the three of you put together! But big deal—so can every other kid here. Let me give you some advice: if you can't keep up, leave after you do the trash duty. Christy: I wish that just once, I could be Camp Champ! I hate being last and I hate being here! Dawn: So do we, Christy. We can't swim. We can't paddle a boat... He's right. We'll always be last. John: And we'll always be doing trash duty. Dawn: And all the camp laundry. Christy: Well, not me. Not anymore! I'm going to do something about it! True Heart Bear: That's the way, Christy. Both: What are you going to do? Christy: I'm going to run away! True Heart Bear: Run away?! No! John: See what I mean? We're lost! We can't even run away right. Dawn: Yeah, we're the first to get lost and the last at everything else. True Heart Bear: This is the path back to camp...if you wanna take it. Dawn: Who are you? John: What are you? True Heart Bear: My name is True Heart. I'm a friend. I've come to help you find your way back to camp. Both: Forget it! John: We're not coming back to camp. Both: Ever! True Heart Bear: Running away from a problem never solved it. You two are just too worried about the things you can't do. Maybe you should think about all the things you can do. John: Like what? Dawn: We can't do anything. True Heart Bear: That's not true. For starters, everyone can share their feelings. Dawn: Huh! Nobody wants to share anything with us. John: We're just losers! John: What's that? True Heart Bear: It's our Caring Meter. It lets us know when something is affecting the level of caring on Earth. Noble Heart Horse: This time, it might be Dark Heart. Dawn: Dark Heart, who's Dark Heart? Noble Heart Horse: Let's hope you never have to find out! True Heart Bear: If it is Dark Heart, it'll take both of us! Could you watch over the little Cubs while we're gone? Dawn: I think so. John: Sure. Noble Heart Horse: We know you can do it. Good luck. Dark Heart: Hey, what do you know? The Camp Champ. Christy: Me? Dark Heart: Yeah, sure. You are the Camp Champ, ain't you? Christy: No, I'm not. Dark Heart: Well, you sure could've fooled me. Christy: Who are you? Dark Heart: Well, I'm from the camp on the other side of the river. Say, you wouldn't want to be the Camp Champ, would ya? I could fix it for you. What do you say? Christy: Well, I don't know. Dark Heart: There's only one catch, though. Christy: I knew it was too good to be true. Dark Heart: Not so fast. It's no big deal. Sometimes I'll drop by, ask you to return a favour and you just do it. No questions asked. What do you say? Christy: You can't make me Camp Champ. Dark Heart: Oh, no? Christy: Sure, okay! You got a deal. Now go ahead and make me Camp Champ. Dark Heart: A favour now for a favour later. Done! Do a cartwheel. Christy: A cartwheel? I can't do a cart— Dark Heart: Just do it! Christy: I did it! I did it! You were telling the truth! Dark Heart: Cartwheels are nothing. Now you can race, swim, paddle... Christy: I am going to be the Camp Champ! Dark Heart: Just remember, When I come back, you owe me a favour and I will be back. Harmony Bear: This is going to be a wonderful party, Tenderheart. Tenderheart Bear: You said it, Harmony Bear. Noble Heart and True Heart will really be surprised. Grumpy Bear: Not if they get back before we're finished setting it all up! Tenderheart Bear: We'll have lots of time to spare, Grumpy Bear. Actually, everything's ready now. Grumpy Bear: Huh! That's because I've been doing double duty. Grumpy Bear: Boy, am I bushed! Where's everyone else, Tenderheart? Tenderheart Bear: I'm not sure, Grumpy Bear. We sent them off this morning to help some people, and they haven't come back. Wish Bear: Neither are any of the others that went after them. Grumpy Bear: I hope they're all right. Wish Bear: Oh, no! More trouble! Someone needs our help! Tenderheart Bear: You and Cheer Bear'll hold the fort, Wish Bear. You're up to this one, Grumpy? Grumpy Bear: Let's go! (stands up in boat, and then falls, hits his head on the boat and then falls out into the water) Christy: Hey! What are you doing? Oh no! (Christy dives into the water and saves Darkheart) Dark Heart: You saved me. Why? Christy: Good or bad, you're still a person or whatever you are. Dark Heart: Huh? If you knew what was good for you, you would've left me. Christy: That's what you would've done, maybe that's the only difference between us. Tenderheart Bear: So, this is all of us that are left. Harmony Bear: Oh my, oh dear! What can we do? We were so many, now we're so very few. Brave Heart Lion: Well, we can't just stop helping people, Harmony Bear! I mean, we just can't stop caring! Tenderheart Bear: Brave Heart's right and Dark Heart knows it too. Each time we go to help someone in trouble, that someone could be Christy setting another trap. Grumpy Bear: But what about Noble Heart and True Heart? Tenderheart Bear: I don't know, Grumpy. But what we do know is that we can't wait for them to come back. This is up to us! If we lose, there'll be nothing left. Bright Heart Raccoon: There's Brave Heart's signal. So do you two know what you have to do? Dawn: Leave Christy to us. John: You help the others. True Heart Bear: Noble Heart, look! It's not Dark Heart at all. Noble Heart Horse: It's his shadow. True Heart Bear: We've been tricked into leaving the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins all alone! Noble Heart Horse: Hurry! We have to get back and hope we're not too late! Bears and Cousins get trapped into cages, thanks to their villain. Dark Heart: Now I've got you all! Brave Heart Lion: You can't keep us in here, Dark Heart! Dark Heart: Oh, but I don't intend to. I have a special place all set. (yawns) But that won't keep until after I've rested. after Dark Heart has hiccuped into different creatures in the distance, slinking away Bedtime Bear: Now we're all here! Tenderheart Bear: That's the plan, Bedtime Bear. We wanted to get caught. We're strongest when we're all together, so now we can make a unified stand against Dark Heart. (whistles to Star and Heart Buddies) Brave Heart Lion: Hurry, little Star Buddy. We don't have much time! is throwing stones at the lake when her friends Dawn and John come by. Dawn: Christy? Christy: (sighs) John? Dawn? Oh, what are you doing here? Run away before he gets you too! Dawn: No, Christy. We're staying! John: We're gonna help. Dawn: We can make things go back to just the way they were before Dark Heart came here. goes away from them, over to the lake's edge. Christy (turning to Dawn and John): Since I've been Camp Champ, I've never made you do trash duty, or push you in the mud. Well, no one laughs at you anymore when you trip or fall on your face, I won't let 'em! Oh, I can't go back to being a nobody, not now! Dawn: You were never a nobody, Christy. John: You were always good at being our friend. Dawn: And a friend is the most special person in the world. Christy: (grunts and gets away from them again) I made a bargain with him. I had to keep my part of it. Oh, it's too late! The damage has been done! Dawn: All right, you've paid him back. Now you have to stop him from hurting all the others. John: It's time you start thinking of them...of your friends. (giving Christy her marble) You were always the marble champ, Christy, and that you did all by yourself. looks at the marble, and then at her friends. Christy: Dawn, John, Wait for me! joins the other two campers in order to stop Dark Heart. Dark Heart: There's no escape from me! Well, it's time to put you all where I should have put you in the first place. Heart the human has imprisoned the Bears and Cousins in his secret chandelier, just as the three campers arrive to stop him. Christy: What did you do to them? Dark Heart: Well, well, if it isn't the Camp...Champ! Christy: Where are they, Dark Heart? Dark Heart: The Bears? Their Cousins? Why, I've created my most prized treasure. the villain snaps his fingers, the three campers scream as the chandelier comes towards them. (laughing) A chandelier of frozen feelings. Take a look! All of your friends frozen in my crystal prison. Christy: No! Dark Heart: All that feeling and love's right where it should be trapped forever! Christy: You can't do this. I won't let you! Dark Heart: But you made it all possible. Now, like this camp, everything I touch will be drained of goodness and kindness! True Heart Bear: You have to deal with us first, Dark Heart! Noble Heart Horse: The time has come to put an end to your evil trickery. Dark Heart: Noble Heart and True Heart. True and Noble to the very end. I'm glad you came, but you see, you're already too late. Now, you shall join the others and leave me to do as I will! Heart transforms into the red cloud and laughs Christy: (running to True Heart and Noble Heart) No! Stop. Noble Heart Horse: Christy! Move out of the way! Dark Heart: Christy, do as he says. Christy: No, I won't let you do this! Free the others! Dark Heart: We have concluded our bargain. I'm allowing you to leave. Now, go! Christy: I know you don't want to do this! Dark Heart: Leave us, or I'll take back all that I have given you. (seeing Christy refuse to take heed) So be it! (thunder cracks) You are back to the way you were: a loser! Christy: Okay, so what? I helped you do this and I'm gonna help stop you! Dark Heart: You saved my life, Christy! Now run and save yourself! Go! Christy: Stop! Dawn: Christy! Noble Heart: John! Christy: Good or bad, you're still a person. Dark Heart: What have I done? Heart transforms into his human self for the last time, after having frozen Christy with his lightning (as the red cloud). Dark Heart: Help me, Care Bears. Noble Heart Horse: Oh. Heart steps over to Christy and gets stung after touching her. Some of the Bears nearby gasp. Dark Heart: You must bring this child back from where I've sent her! Both: (tearfully) We...we can't. Noble Heart: It would take more love and caring than even we have all put together. Dark Heart: No! You've got to do something. What good is all your love, your caring, if it cannot save this child? If you can't help, who can? Dawn: We care! We all really care! There have to be other people who care as much as we do. People somewhere, anywhere! True Heart Bear: If all of us and everyone, everywhere, all cared together, it just might be enough to save Christy. Noble Heart Horse: Everyone hold hands. And together, open your hearts, and your ears and listen real hard for the voice of those who care! Cheer Bear: We care. We care! starts chanting "We care! True Heart Bear: the audience If you have ever cared, do it now. Help us—tell us you care. Tell your friend next to you that...you care. Tell them how much you care. Tell them again. Say it. Shout it! Help us... (joins in the chanting) We care. from the secret cave-turned-outhouse, the Care Bear Family and the campers are finding a new friend in Dark Heart. Dark Heart: Thank you. True Heart Bear: Thank you for caring. Dark Heart: But, I did care, didn't I? I never really understood why you pulled me out of the river, but I think I do now. Christy: Your eyes! Look! Dark Heart: I'm a boy! A real boy! True Heart Bear: Your evil left you when you realised how much you really cared. Dark Heart: I'm a boy! I can jump! I can run! I can turn cartwheels! Christy: Don't worry, We can learn together. Grumpy Bear: Hey, come on! The Boy: This camp is the greatest place to be. I'm gonna see what I can do about staying here, and helping to make sure that everyone's a Camp Champ. Christy: Just remember: everybody's already a Champ, because no matter who they are, they're friends. Great Wishing Star: Yes, sir! Everything was back to the way it was. But as always, it was just a little bit different, a little bit better and a little bit more special, thanks to the Care Bears, the Care Bear Cousins, and thanks to... Well, you all know who you are. I thank my lucky stars that there are people out there like you who really do care. You're not afraid to share your feelings and that, my friends, makes you all world-class Care Bear Champs! Category:Transcripts Category:Columbia Pictures Transcripts